Don't Fight The Moonlight
by SilverHollowShadow922
Summary: Roxas sighed. This guy was not only hot that could be an issue [Roxas was NOT gay, not at all, he just didn’t date anyone...][AxelxRoxas] Slash in later chapters, and rated T for SC and language.


The moon was out, and it seemed as though it were a divine night, as though life were perfect at that moment when the moon rose, full and beautiful in the sky. Little groups of stars could be picked out, although not nearly as many as had been when there was no moon at all. Snow blew gently in little swirling tornadoes, from the sides of snow banks into the street until they were blown apart by cars driving by. Roxas strolled briskly through one of these tornadoes, trying his best to escape the cold trying to take over his boots and mittens. Hunching down into his long black cloak didn't seem to help much at all. Roxas absolutely despised the cold. It was the worst part of the year, next to Valentine's Day, which was completely pointless, thank you very much. Although he was nearly frozen as it was, he reached into his cloak pocket, drew out another cigarette, and trying to form his frozen hand into a circle so he could light it and succeeded, inhaled. Roxas wasn't big on walking around the streets at night, but tonight was a night he'd been sitting home, and felt the sudden urge just to walk around and not care where his feet led him. At least until his hands and feet were about to freeze off, of course. There had been too much on his mind to sit home. Axel was the key thing. No matter what Roxas did to make something else stick in his mind, Axel had taken the number one position. Roxas had figured, at least until recently, that he was straight. But he never really was into girls. He didn't understand how they always talked of fashion, make-up, who was dating who, or just about who was getting their ass kicked this week. Roxas usually preferred being alone, or at least he had until Axel had transferred. Right before Christmas, too. That had to suck. Axel had to hate him for his first impression, too. But he seemed to stick around.

Roxas was early that morning. Unusual for him, he was usually one of the last ones in. Today for some reason, he had felt the need to get up early and leave early, smoking a cigarette on the way rather than 5 minutes before the first class bell. And boy, was he surprised when he walked into Trig. The teacher was sitting at his desk, talking to a flaming red-haired guy with the most striking green eyes. Roxas wouldn't have been at all surprised if his jaw opened enough to hit the floor. The redhead surveyed him as he slowly walked into the room. Roxas could see, from the way he was sitting and the way his shirt was pulled taught against his chest, that this new kid was well defined. Attractive. Whoa, where had _that_ thought come from? Wondered Roxas, feeling overwhelmed before the bell had even rung. Roxas turned to face the kid again, and for about three seconds, bright blue eyes met striking green ones.

"Ahh, Roxas, I see you noticed we have a new student" the teacher said, a big happy smile pasted on his face. Roxas nodded once, to acknowledge the teacher's remark.

"Meet Axel, he transferred here from- where did you say again?"

Axel mumbled something, and the teacher sighed.

"Well, that's not of much importance. Axel, this is Roxas. Since it's your first day, I'm going to assign him to help you get around to all of your classes, and show you where things are."

Roxas started to protest, but at that second the bell rang and the classroom immediately began flooding with students. Why today did everyone decide to come to trig immediately instead of heading to their lockers?

Roxas managed to avoid his next 2 classes before lunch with the new kid Axel. Walking him around wasn't too bad, all he had to do was tell him where to go after class, and get a grunt or nod in response. Now here it was, lunchtime. Roxas figured this new kid could handle himself well enough through the lunch line- how hard could it be to pick up a tray, order, pay and find a table? Roxas had a hard time at the beginning of the year just finding a table where he could sit by himself. He'd finally settled on a small, round table at the very back left corner of the cafeteria. Not that he minded of course. Being alone was something he enjoyed. Until today.

Roxas had just started to eat his lunch when he looked up to see Axel setting his tray down across from him and taking a seat. Roxas looked a little surprised, and dint hesitate to speak up.

"What are you doing?"

Axel looked at him awhile before answering.

"Eating lunch without looking like a complete ass sitting by myself. That is, of course, if _you_ don't care."

Roxas sighed. This guy was not only hot (that could be an issue- Roxas was NOT gay, not at all, he just didn't date anyone), but trying to save himself from looking like an ass.

"Okay….well I guess I'm an ass then. I sit by myself everyday."

Axel nodded.

"I figured. You never say anything to anyone in the hall, don't talk in class, walk home by yourself and smoke a shit-load of cigarettes a day. You're seemingly a loner."

Roxas felt his jaw drop this time.

"How did you know all of this?" he asked, feeling a little wary now.

"I'm the one who moved into house across from you. I've been there since last week. I had to register, and I was walking behind you. I watched you for awhile, just to try and get an idea on where I was going to be living was like, and how the people were."

Roxas wasn't hungry anymore. In fact, he was craving nicotine more and more. How could one person come to a correct conclusion from watching him for 10 minutes last week?

Although he didn't really have a problem with one cute guy knowing so much (damn it, those thoughts were bad), Roxas wasn't used to it. He was quite a loner, and the school knew it. In fact, he could nearly feel everyone's eyes on him and Axel. He didn't understand how Axel didn't seem to care. He wasn't, Roxas realized, trying to save himself from looking like an ass. He was trying to be somewhat friendly toward Roxas, the loner kid. And for some odd reason, Roxas wasn't minding so much.

After his last real class of the day, Roxas booked outside to smoke a cigarette that he'd been craving since Axel had sat with him at lunch. Axel. What a name. As odd and unique as his own was. Talk about ironic. And Axel wasn't bad looking at all. Roxas had never really considered he might be gay, but all in one day that was starting to change. He found himself referring (mentally, of course) to Axel being good looking, hot, even sexy. Roxas had dated one girl so far, and broke up with her because she was mean, and it just felt too weird to be dating a girl. He never really found himself thinking about girls, more about how some _guys_ acted and about how nice they looked everyday. But nothing compared to how he was feeling now. Confused. The bell rang, dismissing everyone from class for the day, and Roxas strolled slowly toward the sidewalk, and stopped when he heard Axel call his name softly. He caught up to Roxas quickly, and the two began walking without speaking. Roxas pulled out another cigarette, and was a bit more surprised to see Axel reach into his cloak and produce a cigarette from a pack that had appeared out of nowhere. Pulling out his lighter, Axel didn't protest when Roxas held his up to the flame and took a drag to light it.

"How long have you been alone in this school, anyway?" Axel asked, cigarette dangling from the corner of his mouth while he fumbled in his pockets for something.

Roxas shrugged, unsure how to answer. He'd always been a loner, basically, even though he'd dated several people and had loads of girls hand him their numbers.

"Awhile, I guess. I never really was into the whole cliques thing, I just liked being alone. I can concentrate more, and I don't have to talk about things that I have no interest in."

Axel nodded, and was just about to open his mouth to speak when a beeping noise came from somewhere inside his cloak.

"Damn" Roxas heard him mutter, as he produced a beeping, flashing cell phone. He opened it, read quickly, shook his head and sighed.

"Well, it would appear I have to leave. Thank you for showing me around, Roxas. I will see you tomorrow."

And before Roxas could protest, he was walking quickly away, opposite from where they'd come.

**Well, I guess I'm not sure where I plan to go with this yet…. I just felt the urge to write and here is my result please review and let me know if I should continue! Thanks, much love!**

**SilverHollowShadow922**


End file.
